A Broken Life
by staystrongleaX
Summary: Santana and Dani own the diner in New York after Gunther's retirement. But one day they catch a girl stealing from there, for no other reason other then that she's starving, dirty and lives off food on the street. Can they help the neglected girl and maybe help her become part of their family? It might take a while but when that happens patience is vital. Dantana/Little Rachel.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: This is the Dantana and Little Rachel story I promised you. Hope you enjoy, Read and Review :)**

* * *

Have you ever felt forgotten? And not important? Have you ever been ignored by the person who was suppose to provide you with adequate care, and with love. But won't even provide you with food? Do they let you get teased everyday for wearing the same dirty clothes, doesn't let you take a bath because it will waste water so you smell? If your answer is no to everyone of those questions, then you don't know what it feels like to be neglected.

Rachel does. Rachel was five years old, she was only three when she lost her mother in a car accident. Her mother was a famous broadway star, but to her she was just her mother. She missed her mother deeply, and her father did too. Which was why he acted the way he did and did the things that he did.

He got drunk, he slept on the couch all day. He never asked her how she was, all he did was yell at her so Rachel spent most time on her own. Stealing food off the street just to live. It was New York anyway, there was plenty of waste around. Sometimes Rachel would have to sneak into a shop, at only five years of age she had learnt things kids her age - or anybody legally, should have. But because she was small, even smaller for the average height of a five year old, she pretty much got away with it.

But one day, when she was digging through a trashcan. These group of girls came over to her. There was one ginger haired girl in the middle. And two blonds either side of her. They were all smirking at her and then the ginger one sneered "Aw, look who it is, it's the hobbit that eats from the trashcan" they all laughed but Rachel ignored them, concentrating on finding something she could eat "You act like an animal and you smell like one" she cringed "It should be illegal to walk around smelling like that, go bathe in a puddle or something, you could fit in it" she sneered.

And that's what gave Rachel the idea. She spent the next few days finding hidden puddles behind corners, she splashed the rain water on her face and then carefully took off her clothes and washed her body. She didn't know how to do it, and she probably ended up smelling worse then she already did. She quickly changed back into her clothes when she heard voices and then stayed hidden behind the wall.

"Okay, we have fifty sugar cakes, forty chocolate muffins and blueberry, twenty sponge cakes and sixty doughnuts, this diner is turning into a bakery!"

"We should so do that San, but we had to have some kind of dessert in there, have you got the rest of the food inside already?" Rachel couldn't help but melt a little at the thought of them sugar cakes, she had never had one of those before, well she had, but they were always half eaten when she got her hands on one. The only place she hadn't stole from was the diner because you could never get away with anything there.

"Put them all on the stands, then people can just pick one up and take them to the till"

Rachel felt herself smiling. Suddenly she didn't feel as cold anymore. She heard the two girls walk inside and a van drive away. When she was sure the cost was clear she sneaked out from behind the wall and followed after the two girls dressed in red and white. There was one with black hair and one with brown. But Rachel couldn't tell much about them from the back. All she knew was that the black haired girl was probably Latina.

They walked into the diner and Rachel knew she had to wait. So she waited outside a window as she watched the two girls go into the back, into the kitchen. As they were unpacking and ready to stand everything up, Rachel watched the people in there, making sure none of them were too close to her route. She did not want to get caught. Because she really wanted something to eat right now.

After waiting there for what felt like ten minutes, the two girls who looked around nineteen twenty to Rachel walked back out and started to put out all of the desserts. Rachel licked her lips when she saw the sugar cakes, and then the girls went back to working. The tanned one picked up a notepad and started taking people's orders while the other one sat behind the till. The Latina came close to the window so Rachel quickly turned away and when two men were walking into the diner, she followed behind them. They could pass as her two gay dads, as this was the twenty first century after all.

The two men didn't notice her, but she stayed close enough for it to look like they were her fathers. She tried hiding half her body behind them as they walked towards the counter, a little away from the dessert stands. Slowly, Rachel checked that no one was watching and went over to the stands. She stared at them, pretending to think about her choice before she looked around again and grabbed one. She then looked around again, before stuffing it into her pocket and attempting to walk out as fast as she could.

"Excuse me, you have to pay for that"

Rachel then broke into a run. Her father sometimes got angry with her, so the fear that came over her body when the one with black hair spun around and grabbed her by the waist made her scream and cry "No! No! I didn't do anything! Let me go! Please I didn't do anything!" she kicked her legs as the older Latina girl carried her back over and sat her down on the counter. Everyone in the diner stopped to watch and see what was happening.

Rachel looked through her tears at the name tag on the girl's uniform "I'm sorry Santana, I'll give it back to you, and you can have all my other food as well if you want!" she begged. Santana stepped back and studied the little girl, she thought this would be part of a plan, her parents getting her to come steal some food and then pretend to be sorry about it to get away with it. But now it looked like she was really afraid. The little girl was covered in mud and dirty water and her clothes were rough and dirty and were too loose on her little body.

"Dani, take her into the back" Santana decided. Dani nodded as she came over to pick Rachel up. But Rachel whimpered and moved back "I'm not going to hurt you" Dani assured her. Rachel still didn't look like she trusted her "Please sweetie, we can get you cleaned up if you like" Dani offered.

Rachel shook her head and whimpered again trying to slide off the counter.

"Wait! We just want to talk to you"

Rachel looked like she was going to cry again so Santana sighed as she watched Rachel break into a run and run past her out of the doors. Dani gasped "Wait San, you can't let her go!" Dani said. Santana shrugged and looked back at her girlfriend "She might come back"


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: SO sorry it took longer then I expected to update. I spent most of the day voting AGAIN AND AGAIN for the People's Choice Awards for Rachel and Santana gal pals. Anyway, hope you enjoy! **

**Read and Review :)**

* * *

It had been two days since the day at the diner, Rachel avoided the place as much as she could. She was scared when the two girls caught her, she thought they were going to yell and smack her like her father did but they didn't. They even offered to clean her up but Rachel refused. She carried on walking through the streets. Lots of people glanced down at her but she shook her head and carried on walking. Sometimes people would stop her and ask if she was lost, Rachel was just say she was meeting her dad somewhere.

It started to get later and Rachel hadn't eaten since the morning when she was able to steal a can of beans from the shop that was just down the road from where she lived. But she couldn't go in there again, it would look suspicious. So Rachel carried on walking until she noticed someone come out from the shop with a black bag. It was the guy that owned the shop and Rachel knew he had no other staff working there. Perfect.

Quickly, Rachel hurried across the road and went into the shop. The owner was busy outside so Rachel snuck in and grabbed whatever she knew she could eat. Ever since she witnessed a bird being stabbed to death she had swore she was going to be vegan. But sometimes, animals were her only option of food. So when she could, she was a vegan but when she couldn't, then she obviously wasn't.

Rachel picked up a can of soup which she would have to eat cold. But that didn't matter. She turned and decided to get out of that shop straight away when she heard the man "Oi! You little girl!" he growled running towards her. Rachel squeaked and managed to keep hold of the can as she ran around the shop before she was just about to reach the door she bumped into somebody.

Santana had just entered the shop in look for a magazine when "Oh!" she looked down at the small figure who had just crashed into her and then realised who it was "You.." she whispered. Rachel stepped back and dropped the can as tears formed in her eyes before she ran out as fast as she could. Santana gasped and bent down to pick up the canned soup and inspected it. Dani was right.

* * *

"You were right" Santana stated as she walked back into the diner and flung the magazine on the counter. Dani looked up questioningly "What do you mean?" she asked. Santana sighed "I saw the girl again today" Dani immediately perked up "She was trying to steal a can of soup"

Dani gasped and her eyes widened "I told you!"

"I know you did, why aren't her parents feeding her? Maybe her family is just really poor at the moment"

Dani nodded with a sigh "We should help her"

"How?" Santana asked "She cries and runs off whenever I see her"

"Maybe you can approach her a different way" Dani leaned forward and shrugged "How?" Santana asked folding her arms "I have an idea"

* * *

Rachel kept on running and didn't stop. She didn't know what she was running from but something in her body was telling her to run. So that's what she kept on doing until she couldn't anymore. She rested against the wall and slid down with a tired sigh. Here she could see the diner clearly and she rolled her eyes telling herself she will move as soon as she gets her breath back.

Suddenly, Dani walked out of the diner. She had a cupcake on a plate and set it down on a empty table outside. Rachel licked her lips and looked around, wondering who it was for before Dani walked back in, leaving the cupcake there. Rachel slowly got to her feet and crossed the road quickly to get to the empty table. It's like anyone was there to eat it. She checked around again, what if the person comes back and this time they do get angry with her?

But her stomach was growling loudly. So Rachel quickly grabbed the cupcake off the plate and shoved it to her mouth. Licking all the icing like she had never eaten before, she didn't have good manners. The way she ate reminded people of a dog. She sunk her teeth into the cupcake sponge and it had never tasted so good before when it wasn't covered in mud, sick, or saliva, which happened when she use to get them out of the trashcan.

Rachel looked up then, realises where she was. She was in front of the window and looked in to see the two waitresses, Santana and Dani watching her. She was scared they were going to be laughing at her and talking about how meanly. But Santana and Dani both had a sympathetic look on their face as they watched the starving girl eat. Rachel stepped away from the window and ran away with the cupcake.

But she didn't forget to put a little note on the plate that she wrote in icing **_'thank you' _**


	3. Chapter 3

**Quinn might be coming into the story soon. I know what character she'll play. So anyway, Enjoy! **

**Read and Review :)**

* * *

Santana and Dani were working in the diner when they heard the doors fly open. Dani snapped her head up at the loud bang and her eyes widened when she saw the simmering five year old who had tear stained cheeks and red puffy eyes. The same five year old they hadn't seen for days. Dani was glad she was safe and was about to call Santana but then Rachel went forward and grabbed the glass sugar tins that were on the counter and she threw it on the floor with a loud crash.

Dani jumped and gasped as the other customers stopped and watched what was happening. Santana turned around with a raised eyebrow while Rachel walked over to a empty table and grabbed one of the chairs that were just as big as her and then pushed it to the ground. She pushed another one and customers were starting to get a little nervous with her kicking down the tables.

Santana went over and slammed her notepad on the counter before she went over to the younger girl "You need to calm down" she told her gently grabbing her arm. Rachel pulled away and yelled "I don't want to calm down!" she pushed another object off one of the tables and customers were getting up ready to go. It was only when Dani noticed Rachel's face crumble that she realised she was upset "San, look, she's obviously upset about something"

The doors reopened and a women who was dressed in a dark purple suit waled in holding lots of files. Along with a police officer behind her "My name is Sarah, from social services, we're looking for this little girl who just ran into here" Rachel ran towards the bar on the other end of the diner and hid behind the side of it. Dani watched her go and closed her mouth tightly before she turned to the women and the officer "What's happened?"

"We really just need to take her with us" Sarah nodded. Dani turned to Santana who sighed before she walked towards the bar "Hey munchkin, some people are here for you" she said softly. Rachel shook her head and started sobbing as she buried her head between her knees. Santana's heart broke and she gently reached over to rub the girl's back "It's okay, you're okay, it's gonna be okay"

Santana stood up and looked towards the people "Can we take this into the back room? Get Stacy to cover for us" Santana told Dani and Dani nodded before walking over to the youngest staff that worked there. Stacy had just turned eighteen but still acted like a typical teenager who texted all the time and had boyfriends after boyfriends. They only gave her a job because they could tell she was desperate for the money.

Santana leaned down and picked the youngster on the floor up. She carried her towards the back rooms passing the customers "I'm sorry about all this, all drinks are refillable!" she offered and the customers cheered as she walked with the social services women and the officer and her girlfriend and the little girl in her arms; into the back room.

* * *

Rachel sat in her chair with her arms crossed over her chest. She wouldn't look anyone in the eye as the social services started explaining "So you're the only people Rachel is really close to?" Sarah asked. Dani and Santana exchanged looks "We guess so, but her parents? Her family?" Sarah sighed and turned to Rachel "Her father, has been neglecting her, we found that out when someone called us about a child walking around on their own"

That's when the lightbulb went out in Santana's head "You think we called them?" she looked at Rachel "That's why you were so mad and started trashing the place?" she accused. Rachel shrugged her shoulders silently. She thought she could trust them "We didn't call them, you have to trust us, tell her Dani" Santana nudged her girlfriend and Dani looked up and cleared her throat "Yeah...we uh, we didn't call them"

The police officer was writing things down and Santana asked "What are you doing here?"

"Her father is an alcoholic and he neglected his child, we have to have as much information as possible to decide what happens to Rachel" he told them. Santana nodded. Rachel. All this time she didn't even know the girl's name. Who would have called social services? Whoever did though, maybe did the right thing. No wonder why she ate off the floor and she was always dirty and wore the same clothes. She was neglected.

"I'm so sorry" Dani whispered "It must be very hard for you, Rachel"

"Yeah" Santana agreed "But what's going to happen now?"

Sarah looked up "Rachel will stay in care-"

"No!" Rachel whined.

"Maybe, even a foster home, because she has no other family'

"What about her mother?" Dani asked.

Rachel stood up then and walked out.

Dani was about to call her back but then asked Sarah first "Was her mother like her father?"

Sarah shook her head "No, Rachel lost her mother when she was very young"

The officer stood up "I better go make sure Rachel doesn't go anywhere" he told them before he walked out. Sarah nodded and stood up too "I best be going as well, the sooner Rachel is settled in somewhere, the easier it is to make sure she is okay" Dani and Santana looked at each other again "Wait!" Sarah turned back around to Santana "What about, if someone comes forward to look after her"

"Like who?" Sarah asked.

"Us" Dani shrugged.

"I don't think that would work, there's a lot of things we have to get sorted first, and because you're not family-"

"We're the closest to family she's going to get, the poor girl lost her mother and now been taken away from her father too" Santana said "It will be better for her to stay with people she knows"

"Well" Sarah sighed "She has to stay someone stable, do you two have an apartment together?"

"Yes" Santana nodded "Well, I suppose until we can find somewhere permanent she might be able to stay with you, if she is willing to of course, it's her choice"

"I want to stay with them" Rachel's voice cut in and they all turned around to the little girl standing shyly by the door.


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Thank u for the reviews :) I'm glad everyone likes this story. Enjoy!**

**Read and Review :)**

* * *

Santana huffed as she fell down onto the sofa "So, who wants to watch some Tv?" she asked reaching for the remote on the coffee table "I do" Dani answered walking past her to sit on her other side. She then looked back at the little girl by the door "Come on Rache" she beckoned her over and patted the seat between them "Come watch some Tv with us, then we can decide what we're going to eat"

Rachel was lingering by the door. Santana and Dani had just given her the tour of their apartment. It was so big and so nice. They had brought it with their own money; the money Dani had taken before she left home and the money Santana's mother had given to her. The money they earned from the diner also contributed. It was decided that Rachel slept in the guest room, even though Dani had wanted her to sleep in a camp bed in their own room. But Rachel was still getting use to being around them, she was use to having her own space and freedom.

Santana stood up and walked towards Rachel. She gently took her by the hand and walked her over to the sofa. The tour they also had to show Sarah, so she could make sure the apartment was a good environment for Rachel to be in. And it was. They made sure of that. Santana walked Rachel around her so she sat between her and her girlfriend. The tiny girl jumped up onto the sofa and then shuffled back so her feet hardly came off the edge.

"What programmes do you watch?" Dani asked flicking through the channels. Rachel shrugged "I haven't watched Tv for a long time, I don't remember what's on there" she said. Dani frowned and looked at Santana, who she could see clearly over Rachel. Santana sighed "Well, there's a lot of kid channels, I'm sure you'll like" Rachel nodded as she watched Dani choose one programme. It was about a yellow sponge who lived in a sea world with his starfish friend.

"Alright" Santana sat up "I'm going to make dinner, what would you like?" she asked Rachel. Rachel was caught off guard with the question and shuffled uncomfortably "Do you want anything Rachel?" Santana repeated. Rachel shook her head.

"You can't go a night without eating" Santana said.

"I can go days without eating"

Dani looked down at her "But how are you ever going to grow big and strong?"

"I'm never going to grow big and strong, I'm been measuring myself against the wall since I was three years old" Rachel informed them. Santana and Dani sighed "Well, I'm not going to force you, but If I have some would you share it with me? I don't think I'll be able to eat it on my own" Santana asked.

"Okay" Rachel whispered.

Santana smiled and Dani nodded at her approvingly.

Santana walked into the kitchen to start the cooking when she heard Rachel start speaking to Dani. She listened as she started to get all the ingredients she needed out to the conversation her girlfriend was having with the little girl.

"Dani?"

"Yes?"

"Do you have parents?" Rachel asked.

Dani sighed and looked down "I do, but I don't see them or speak to them anymore, they were unsupportive so I just left to New York, my mom didn't like the idea of me being gay that's why" Dani explained "Do you know what gay means?" Rachel nodded "It is the twenty first century" Dani laughed.

"So yeah" Dani continued "The same goes for my dad"

Rachel looked up at her again "Will I ever see my dad again?"

"I don't know, but you do realise that what he was doing wasn't right, and that's not how dads are suppose to be"

Rachel nodded "But it was one little mistake, shouldn't I forgive him?"

'"Well he is your father, but it wasn't one little mistake was it? It was most of your life, family is suppose to be loving and caring towards you, they're suppose to sit with you, eat with you, talk to you, help you"

"So does that mean we're family?" Rachel asked.

Dani's eyes widened for a second at the question.

"Otherwise I have no family left" Rachel continued sadly as she looked down to her lap.

Dani blinked away forming tears "I'm sorry for stealing from your shop"

"What the-" Dani shot up "You're apologising about this now?"

"Sorry" Rachel smiled "But I just wanted to say sorry for it"

"You little monkey, you don't have to apologise for that now, I know you were desperate and you did it to save your own self from starving, so it's okay, we forgive you"

"Good" Rachel snuggled into Dani "Dani?" she asked again.

"Yes?"

"Thank you, I would have been in care now if I wasn't with you wouldn't I?"

"Yeah you would"

"You're very nice, and so is Santana"

"Thank you" Dani said.

"Your kids will be very lucky"

Santana smiled when she heard Rachel say that they were very nice. Then when she said the last statement, she stopped what she was doing for a second, which was chopping up vegetables, and stared at the phone next to her on the counter. She bit her lip before she pulled away from the chopping board and picked up her phone.


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: Thank u once again for your reviews, they make me want to update faster all the time. Anyway, Enjoy! **

**Read and Review :)**

* * *

"There you go, see, this is nice" Dani said smoothly as she washed the little girl sitting in the bathtub. The amount of water and bubbles covered her body up to her neck. It was only on a small amount, so the five year old wouldn't drown, but it still looked like a lot compared to her smaller frame. Dani started to wash the girl's hair, she had eaten with Santana. And even asked for more, so they didn't worry she had some kind of eating disorder. She was just starved and hungry. And now didn't feel like she could eat.

As Dan was washing her hair, she realised how long the brown silky hair was and how it shined. She looked back at Rachel's peaceful face, who had her eyes closed and looked so peaceful in some warm water, Dani asked her "How did you take a bath with your father?"

"A puddle" Rachel answered.

Santana caught the last part of the conversation when she walked into the bathroom. She started muttering spanish under her breath in anger about how someone could do that to a little girl. She put her phone back in her pocket and then watched her girlfriend wash the girl in the bath.

"You're going to be all clean now, nice and clean" Dani told her with a smile on her face. Santana smiled as she watched them, and when Rachel opened her eyes she caught her eye. The eyes that used to have no spark at all, were suddenly growing a spark in them. Santana turned her attention back to Dani as she walked away from the bath and over to Santana "Who were you phoning?" she whispered.

Santana looked back at Rachel who was washing her own self with the water. She was splashing it on her face, and on her arms and all over her body, like it was going somewhere and she had to make the most of the warm water, like she use to do with the puddle. Santana looked back at Dani "I called the services and asked how long Rachel will be staying with us"

"Why?" Dani looked like she was full of betrayal.

"Not like that, I meant how long she will be with us so I knew how long we would have her for, because if we get too attached and then suddenly they just walk in and take her away, that's going to break our heart, I'm getting myself, us, prepared"

"I forgot about that" Dani admitted "She's not here forever is she?"

"No she's not"

* * *

Santana and Dani walked into the diner with Rachel between them, holding both of their hands. They walked behind the counter and Dani left to go find something. Rachel looked up at Santana and gave her a soft smile. She hadn't been alone with her before. Santana smiled back but inside she was hurting. She had to tell herself this was only temporary, Rachel was not hers.

"Why don't you sit out here" Santana decided walking her over to a booth that was right in her sight. Rachel slid into the seats and then looked back at Santana with doe eyes "I'll be right here don't worry, it's just that we're working, it's only going to be for a couple of hours and then we're going shopping"

"Shopping for what?"

"Clothes silly, you can't stay in them, even if Dani washes them"

Rachel nodded as she leaned back on the red booth seats "If you need anything let me know, do you want anything now? Maybe a cake?" Rachel nodded eagerly and Santana smiled as she went to go fetch one.

* * *

After sitting there for half an hour, where Dani and Santana would check on her every five minutes. Rachel drifted off into sleep, her head on the table. She lived a dream inside her head that seemed very real to what she use to live like. Her being alone again, she dreamed that this was all a dream, that she wasn't really living with two diner girls, she was back in her own home. With her Dad knocked out on the sofa, and she was on the floor trying to sleep. But she couldn't so she got up and walked out of the house, but there was too many police around so she needed to get back home.

When she woke up she didn't even think, she got up and ran out of wherever she was, she had to get home before the police found out. In this moment, she couldn't tell the difference between her dream and reality.

* * *

Santana gave Table 21 their order before she walked around to go see how Rachel was doing as she had been quite quiet lately. She walked over to the booth and gasped when she realised Rachel wasn't there. Quickly she looked around and under the table. No sign of her. Santana shot up and panicked "Dani! Dani, she's gone!"

Dani stopped what she was doing and ran over "What do you mean she's gone?"

* * *

Rachel had stopped running for a while. Now she was just standing there. Staring at the outside of the house. it was in that moment she realised, when she saw the house with a 'for sale' sign up, that this was not a dream at all. She didn't see it as a big deal, she always wondered off on her own. She sighed, her house was being sold, and her father, she didn't know where he was. She started walking back to the diner.

She misses her mom.

* * *

"Where could she be? If someone sees her walking around on her own they're going to take her straight into care" Santana said. Dani put her hand to her head "Just calm down, no one will hopefully, we just have to find her"

"What if they do first?" Santana asked "The services? Or the person that called them in the first place?"

"Trust me, they won't" Dani said.

They left Stacy in charge again, who said she saw Rachel run out. She had also been told to keep an eye on her, everyone was but somehow no one was looking at the right time. They started walking to places she might be, and then they saw a small figure crossing the road. Their heart almost skipped a beat as they ran full speed to the little girl "Rachel!"

"Hi" Rachel said innocently.

"Rachel" Dani started but she was panting too hard to say anything "We need to have a little talk, look, we're going to finish early and go shopping now, then when we have something to eat we'll have our talk then, okay?" Santana ordered before she picked Rachel up giving her no time to protest. She was just so worried about the little girl, one day she could get hurt.


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: Sorry it took me long and I'm actually up till half past twelve here at night in England to finish this, to update but here we go; Enjoy! **

**Read and Review :)**

* * *

"There is so many clothes here that you can choose" Dani stated as she walked into the kids clothing shop "You need to pick something, I bet you'll look adorable in some new clothes, if you're nice and clean, then your clothes should be nice and new too" Dani said as she glanced back at the two girls. Rachel was walking just in front of Santana once she convinced Santana that she wouldn't run off again if she walked on her own. And Santana was walking behind her, looking at Dani as if she had grown two heads.

"Dani calm down, Rachel can just look around and see if she likes anything" Santana shrugged looking down at the very confused little diva, who had been living in the same clothing for a big part of her life and now she was just changing into new sets of clothes. They had to take it slow to start with. Santana gently took Rachel's hand and walked her over to her size clothing "Now, although you're five..." Santana started.

"We should probably check out the clothes sizes for ages three and four" Dani continued nodding.

Rachel waited for them to look through the racks before Dani pulled out a red sweater with a reindeer on "How about this one?" Dani asked with a wild smile "It's so cute and-"

"Dani" Santana cut her off before she turned to Rachel "Argyle?"

"Ar-what?"

"That type of clothing" Santana clarified "Do you want that type?"

Rachel looked down and shook her head honestly. Dani shrugged and put the sweater back on the racks before she went to go look through the clothes again. Santana turned to Rachel "She gets excited when we're out shopping, especially when it's for cute little girls like you" she explained.

"So what kind of clothing do you like Rachel?" Dani asked from the other side of the shop. Santana sighed and walked with Rachel towards her "I like jeans" Rachel said. Dani smiled "Jeans it is, what colour? Black? Grey? Purple? Red? Green? They have them all" she stated as she walked towards the jeans rack.

"This is going to be a long day" Santana muttered and Rachel nodded her head in agreement.

* * *

After they had finished their shopping, which they got Rachel a pair of black jeans with a shirt that had a gold star on it matching with a black leather jacket that they all had. They also got her a pair of converse, ones that matched their own as well. Dani smiled proudly as she twirled Rachel around and observed her work "I did a good job" Santana cleared her throat "We did a good job" Dani corrected smiling at her girlfriend. Rachel had her news clothes on now to get her out of her old ones.

"I did all the hard work!" Rachel protested "I let you dress me up like a barbie doll"

"Yes but you were very good, now, we're in the food court" Santana looked around the food court to make her point "So, what food would you like?" she asked. Rachel shrugged her shoulders "How about we get you a burger? For a treat?" Rachel looked up and shrugged again, but this time it was a lot smaller and showed off her smile instead. Santana went to order the food while Dani took Rachel to a table.

"What did Santana mean?" Rachel asked as soon they sat down.

"What do you mean sweetie?" Dani inquired.

"She kept muttering 'don't get too attached' under her breath all the time'" Rachel said "What does that mean?" she asked wanting to get some answers from Dani.

"It means.." Dani started "That she-"

"Alright, here we go" Santana came back with the food and put it down on the table "Now, like I said, we need to have a little talk" Rachel would have groaned but she didn't want to be rude "I know that's how you use to live by Rachel, just walking around the streets and the roads whenever you felt like it, but now if you're with a family, even if it's not with us, you stay with them, they need to make sure you're safe"

"Is it because you were worried then?" Rachel asked suddenly.

"What?" Santana questioned.

"Were you picking me up because you were worried? Not mad?"

Santana knew what she was talking about now and couldn't help but blush as she nodded "Yes I was worried, I wasn't mad at you, I just wanted to hold you and make sure you were safe" she said. Rachel smiled and reached over the table to hug her. Santana closed her eyes. Not too attached. Before Rachel pulled away and looked at Dani questioningly. Damn, had she said that out loud again?

* * *

The apartment door opened with laughter coming inside from outside. Rachel was on Dani's back laughing as she ran around with her while Santana was behind them laughing too. Dani dropped Rachel onto the sofa before she sat down next to her "You little monkey" she laughed as she started to tickle her and Rachel squealed as she tried to squirm away "S-Santana" she panted "Help!"

Santana looked over at them and smiled "I'm going to the bathroom" she stated before she went to walk away. Rachel frowned even through her giggles. Santana noticed this and took a step backwards before she quickly walked over to the sofa and wrapped her arms around Rachel's thin body and lifted her away from the sofa and Dani "Quick, we have to run now!" she yelled out getting into character.

"Quick!" Rachel played along.

Santana ran with her through her bedroom and Dani chased after them, chuckling at how extremely childish they were being, but they were doing it for Rachel and they were actually having fun. It was nice to have a kid around. Someone who could brighten up the whole place with just their smile. Someone like Rachel whose giggles made you feel like you were the best person in the world.

Santana ran back into the living room with Rachel when suddenly the bell rang "Mission abort!" Dani stated so Rachel knew she was safe when Santana walked over to the door. Santana neatened herself up a bit before she reached out and opened the door by the handle "Hello-Sarah?" she questioned "What are you doing here?" What were the socials doing here?

"We have some good news" Sarah told them as she gladly walked in so she could see Rachel and Dani clearly.

"What is it?" Dani asked.

"We've found Rachel a family"


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: Here it is. I knew what was going to happen to this story so don't worry. Anyway this is one of the longest chapters I've written for this story and it was really good to write, so anyway, Enjoy! **

**And Read and Review :)**

* * *

The days went on. The earth kept spinning. The sun kept shining. The grass was still green. The heart kept beating but it was beating rather slow, it was aching. Hurting underneath that skin. That pain from inside the chest. It felt lost, empty. Santana tried to hide it. She kept a strong face as she watched Rachel being taken by the care. She looked upset and deviated. Santana put on a brave face and nodded at her. She would be fine, she would be happy again.

Dani was showing it. She sat behind the counter with a dull face. A frown. Stacy went up to her and asked her for the day off tomorrow and to her surprise Dani agreed with no fuss and then went back to being quiet. Santana sighed "She was about to go someday Dani, I told you not to get too attached"

"I know but I miss her, her big smile and little face, we're allowed to have feelings Santana" Dani looked at her girlfriend "Just admit it, admit that you have feelings" Santana just sighed and rolled her eyes before she walked back into the kitchen to get some more food out of the fridge. She leaned down and opened the fridge when she saw it. She reached into the fridge and pulled it out. The plate. The plate that still had frozen letters written on **'thank you' **she wouldn't cry. She would mope silently.

* * *

"Come on! Come on!" Rachel yelled pulling her new family into the diner "I have to see them" she whined. Blaine chuckled as the little girl with such a strong grip pulled him inside. His husband Kurt was behind him chuckling as well. Rachel managed to drag them in before she yelled "I'm back!"

Dani shot up from where she was slouched down on the counter before she smiled widely "Rachel!" she gasped charging over to the little girl and lifted her high up into the air hugging her tightly. Rachel hugged her back just as tight "I miss you" she said "I miss you too" Dani whispered.

Kurt and Blaine exchanged looks. Rachel couldn't stop talking about Santana and Dani who she had been staying with before Kurt and Blaine decided to adopt, it wasn't official yet, but they wanted a child. They watched Rachel hug Dani and was surprised about how close they were.

"Rachel?" Santana questioned walking out from the kitchen.

"Santana" Rachel smiled.

Santana smiled back before she went over there and Rachel flung herself over to her and threw her arms over Santana's neck. Santana rubbed her back and sighed. She wished she had no feelings, they were just too hard to cope with so sometimes she just ignored them.

"I'm Blaine, nice to meet you" Blaine shook Dani's hand "And this is my husband Kurt"

"Nice to meet you, I'm Dani" Dani said.

"Oh we know, Rachel has told us all about you two"

Dani smiled "How is she?"

"She's a good little girl, a little diva" Kurt smiled "So, have you got any kids of your own? It's kind of a thing for young gay couples to get kids now" Kurt laughed until Blaine nudged him.

"No, we work a lot, we own this place" Dani told them.

"Oh wow, Rachel loves this place as well, she said she wants to eat here everyday"

"Did she now" Dani said looking at Rachel who was now standing and staring at them.

"I'm going to uh- going to make an-an order" Santana said finding excuse to go away.

Dani sighed sadly "She's not good with feelings"

"What feelings?"

"Well it came as a bit of a surprise, that Rachel found a new family just like that"

"You were family? You wanted to keep her?" Blaine asked.

"N-No" Dani shook her head "We knew it was just for a little while but" she looked down at Rachel "Never mind, I can't quite explain, um, do you guys want anything?" she asked.

"Actually we were just on our way to the movies, Rachel just wanted to pop in now" Blaine explained grabbing Rachel's hand "Nice to meet you" he said. Dani waved at them "Bye, Bye Rachel" she looked down to the little diva.

"Bye Dani, Bye Santana" Rachel said loudly so Santana could hear her before she walked out with Kurt and Blaine. Dani sighed and sat back down, before Stacy walked up to her again "How about a raise on my pay check"

"Don't push it Stacy"

* * *

"Rachel can we ask you something?" Kurt asked once they were in the car. He turned to look at Rachel at the back from the passenger seat and Blaine was driving.

"Yeah" Rachel nodded.

"Do you love Dani and Santana as family?" he asked.

Rachel went a little quiet.

"It's okay if you do Rachel, we don't mind"

"Well then yeah, I really like them" Rachel answered.

"Do you want them to be your real new family?" Kurt questioned.

"Maybe" Rachel whispered.

Kurt and Blaine looked at each other "Why didn't you tell Sarah that, the social services women?"

"I did but she didn't listen" Rachel explained.

"Well I think you should tell her, because I think Santana and Dani really want you too"

"Really?" Rachel whispered.

"Really" Kurt nodded "And we wanted a boy anyway" he said and Rachel didn't even look offended "So no hard feelings, maybe if we adopt a boy and Santana and Dani adopt you, we can have play dates, you and our boy of course"

"That's thinking a little ahead isn't it Kurt?" Blaine asked.

"It's not that far of a reach, we can reach that" he smiled.

"But do you think Santana and Dani actually want me, what about the diner?" Rachel asked.

"They handled it before didn't they"

Rachel shrugged.

"I'm sure they'll be fine, that Latina one had tears in her eyes but had a strong face, it's when you know when people are really hurting they don't show it" he commented to Blaine as he turned back to face the front.

Rachel sighed and looked down to her lap. She knew deep down that she would much rather have two moms then two dads. But she liked Kurt and Blaine though. But Santana and Dani were her family.

* * *

It was a day after they had last seen Rachel and Santana was trying to move on. She distracted herself with work and worked the latest she had ever done. Dani was still a little hopeful that Rachel would walk in again, she wanted to be able to hold her and see her again. That was the difference between the two working girls. Dani was just giving a man his order when the doors opened and she looked up hopeful. While Santana carried on counting up prices.

"Santana Lopez, Dani" a voice said and Santana looked up to see the women from social services standing there "Sarah?" she asked "What are you doing here?"

"Can we talk in the back room" Sarah said. Santana nodded and met Dani's confused look s they followed the women into one of their back rooms.

"So what is it?" Santana asked as she sat down "Well" Sarah said "The couple that Rachel was with has changed their mind about having her" Santana's eyes widened and Dani gasped "Only because it's obvious she wants to be with you" Sarah said. Santana couldn't quite believe it "What?" she asked.

"She wants you to be her real family"

Dani grinned widely "Really? We want her! We want her too!"

"But are you sure you can take on this, you have to meet all our requirements-"

"We do" Santana cut her off.

"And you have to be willing to love the child" Sarah continued.

"Oh my god of course we do" Dani yelled happily.

"Well then, I can't see any holes in the walls, so, Kurt and Blaine are adopting a new boy while you can go through the process of adopting Rachel" Santana and Dani both smiled at each other. happily "She is staying with us but we can drop her off tomorrow, so congratulations Santana and Dani, you are going to become parents"


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: New chapter introducing little Quinn, she's going to be bigger and older then Rachel so around seven, eight or nine. I haven't decided yet. Anyway, Read and Review :)**

* * *

Dani never thought it would be possible for her and Santana to be parents at this age. It was only because Dani found them still quite immature. They played games, they laughed like children. They were still very young and they though looking after a child would be difficult. But they did it with Rachel and they believed that everything would go well.

And everything was going well. Santana and her were happy. Rachel was happy. And that gay boy couple decided to adopt a boy and they were meeting him soon so him and Rachel could start to hang out together. They even managed to still work at the diner with Rachel sitting there behind the counter this time so there was no way she could run out without them noticing. Santana and Dani would be confident she was okay if Sarah walked in. Sarah always came to check in and make sure Rachel was okay and happy about this. And so far, it was always positive.

It was good so of course, something had to go wrong.

Santana and Dani were around the other end of the diner talking about something when Rachel was sitting near the door behind the counter staring at the till and reading the magazine Santana brought. She was reading when a shadow casted over the words and some sprinkles from a donut fell onto the paper "Hey!" she whined looking up to see a blond girl sitting on the stools staring down at her "You're not suppose to be back there, kids aren't allowed" she said holding a donut that she was ready to pay for. Her parents were sitting in a booth talking while they let their daughter go pay for her dessert.

"Well I am" Rachel shot back sticking out her tongue.

"Wow, you're rude" the girl said "I'm Quinn, it's...okay...to meet you" Instead of saying nice she said okay and Rachel rolled her eyes holding her magazine to her chest "I'm not telling you my name, I'm reading" she said sassily. Quinn rolled her eyes and laughed "Your name is reading?"

"No" Rachel scowled "I said I am reading so I am not telling you my name" she said slowly.

"Do you even know how to read? You're like three years old"

"I'm five actually, at least I'm not a senior citizen blond haired barbie donut like you" Rachel retorted looking down to the donut Quinn had in her hand still waiting to pay for. Santana walked over there when she realised a customer was needed serving and Stacy wasn't here since she apparently booked the day off. She caught the last part of the conversation and asked "Rachel are you being nice to the customers?" she asked already knowing the answer.

Rachel looked down silently to the magazine with her eyes beginning to swell up and she knew she might be in trouble for the first time. Santana walked around the counter and lifted Rachel off the chair and sat her down on the counter so she would look at her "Rachel don't ignore me, and don't cry either" she added when she noticed the tears swelling up in Rachel's eyes "Why did you say that to the girl?"

Rachel shrugged.

"Apologise please" Santana ordered.

Rachel sighed and twirled around on the counter "Sorry" she muttered. Quinn shrugged "It's okay" she gave Santana the money and then sat back down on the stool. Rachel was confused to why she didn't go sit back with her parents "Why are you still here?" Rachel asked once Santana went to go find another employee to be by the till. Quinn shrugged and looked behind at her parents "I don't know, it's boring over there, where's your parents?" she asked.

Rachel answered "Santana and Dani are going to adopt me"

"You're going to be adopted?" Quinn gasped "Wow, I didn't know, are you going to get adopted by her?" she asked pointing back to Santana. Rachel nodded "And Dani, who is somewhere back there"

Quinn started eating her donut while watching Rachel get a marker pen and start scribbling over the magazine "I don't care if I'm adopted, I like Santana and Dani and they like me too" she said. Quinn nodded "I'm sure they like you very much Rachel"

"How do you know my name?" Rachel asked suspiciously.

"That girl said it when she was telling you off"

Rachel thought she was laughing and got defensive "It's not funny!" she yelled loudly and the customers stopped and looked at her. Santana walked out with the male employee who was going to be on the till and she looked around and realised everybody was staring at Rachel. Dani rushed over from the other side of the diner "What's wrong? Is everything alright?" she asked Rachel.

Quinn's mother stood up "Come on Quinn, I think it's time for us to go home" The father stood up as well and Quinn sighed "Fine" she looked at Rachel "Bye" she waved at her. Rachel just rolled her eyes and looked down at her magazine while Quinn hopped off the stool and walked out with her parents. Santana stormed over to Rachel and so did Dani "Rachel what was that?"

"What was what?" Rachel asked innocently.

"Was she bothering you?"

"No"

"Were you bothering her?"

"No"

"Did you yell at her?" Dani asked.

Rachel looked down at the magazine silently again and Dani sighed and looked at Santana. Santana picked Rachel up again so she could once again get Rachel to look at her "You have to be nice to customers sweetie, you can't go around yelling at people" she said.

"Okay, I'm sorry" Rachel whispered.

"Good girl" Santana gave a relieved look at Dani that it was over "Remember that, that girl seems like she wants to be friends with you even though you yell at her, so you can be friends" Rachel just shrugged and Santana told her to go fetch her coat as they were leaving now. Rachel sighed and went to go fetch it and when she did, she got angry and kicked a box full of potato chips down. What was happening to her?

* * *

**Rachel is going to turn into quite a little rebel now. To make parent hood a little harder for Santana and Dani as they are still getting use to having Rachel as family. Anyway, Read and Review please :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**AN: Wow! 100 Reviews? Thank you guys so much. Quinn and Rachel will slowly become friends but remember, It's not personal to Quinn. Rachel is just a little angry with the world for some reason and she doesn't understand. Anyway, Read and Review :)**

* * *

"Rachel, come out here, there's someone here I want you to meet" Dani called to Rachel who was hanging around in the back rooms. Rachel walked out from there and around the counter to where Dani and Santana were standing with them men who were going to adopt her "Hi" Rachel smiled. Santana and Dani exchanged looks before Dani said "Look, they adopted a new boy"

Rachel looked again and realised the tall boy standing in the middle of Kurt and Blaine was their new child "Oh..what's his name?" Rachel asked. Kurt answered "Finn Hudson, he's a cute little fella isn't he?" Kurt chuckled as he pinched Finn's cheeks. Finn smiled down at Rachel "Wow, you're really small" he put his hand on top of her head "I feel like a giant"

"We are the giants" Blaine said and everybody laughed. Santana suggested "How about you guys go sit down and talk? Blaine and Kurt have to go meet somebody about Finn and I thought it would be good if Finn stayed here with you" Rachel nodded "Come on Finn, let's go sit by the window" Finn nodded and both Kurt and Blaine kissed his cheek. Rachel frowned, Santana and Dani never kissed her. How come Kurt and Blaine kissed Finn?

"Okay, go play" Kurt said excited for them.

Finn nodded and followed Rachel to a table. Santana and Dani said bye to Kurt and Blaine and assured them that Rachel and Finn would be fine. They walked out and Santana walked back behind the counter while Dani went to the till. Rachel sat down with Finn next to her instead of opposite "So, you're their new boy then?" Rachel asked. Finn nodded "My mom died in a car crash, and my Dad died when he was little" Rachel told him "My mother died when I was little and my father was taken away from me because he was always drunk"

"Oh" Finn said "How old are you?"

"Five, what about you?"

"I'm six"

"Oh, that's why you're so big"

"No, I'm just natural tall" Finn chuckled childishly "That's what everybody says"

"You're cute" Rachel said.

"You're cute too, like Tweety bird, I'm going to call you that"

Santana and Dani watched the young kids from where they were sitting "Aw, aren't they cute"

"Yeah" Santana agreed "But I can't even see Rachel, are you sure we're feeding her enough? She's still so small"

"She's only been with us for a few days Santana, give her body some time, I'm sure she'll grow" Dani assured her.

Santana sighed "Here come another batch of customers, which means we actually have to work' she groaned.

"Them two will be fine" Dani assured her before she started her real shift.

The doors opened and in came a family. Rachel and Finn were giggling together when Rachel noticed the girl standing with her family. It was the same girl from yesterday, Quinn. She smirked and then started giggling with Finn again which got Quinn's attention and she turned around to them "That girl is like a princess" Rachel said "She wants to be treated like one and even talks like one" she said to Finn.

Quinn rolled her eyes and sighed. Her parents walked to a table and she followed them. Passing Rachel and Finn and she sat down on a chair where she could see them clearly. Rachel and Finn started talking and laughing again before Rachel picked up a straw "Watch this" she took off the white paper around it and then blew it through the straw aiming at Quinn and hit her right in the face. Quinn jumped and looked at Rachel.

"Let me try" Finn said. He got a straw and did the same thing, this time he hit the parents and they both bursted out laughing. They kept doing it and Quinn's parents were getting annoyed with them and so was Quinn. Until Rachel heard someone clear their throat behind her and caused her to drop her straw "Excuse me?" a voice said from behind them "What are you doing?" Dani looked down at Rachel and Rachel gulped "Nothing" she lied.

"Really? Because it looks like you're doing spit balls at them people" Dani folded her arms and sat opposite Rachel and Finn.

"Sorry" Finn said "It was only a game"

"We won't do it again" Rachel said.

"Good" Dani nodded before she got up and picked up the straws "I'm taking these just in case" and walked off. Rachel grumbled something under her breath as she watched Dani walk off before she got her hands out from the table and she had one last straw in there "Ha ha" she said as she showed Finn "One more" Quinn had got up and was walking towards the bathroom when Rachel put the straw to her mouth "Rachel!" Rachel jumped and saw Dani storm up to her "You promised me you wouldn't do anymore" she did not look impressed and Rachel still had the straw in her mouth.

"Don't blow that spitball, why don't you like that girl anyway?" Dani sighed.

"I didn't say I didn't like her" Rachel said as Dani slowly took the straw away from her.

"Why don't you go ask if she wants to join you guys?" Dani asked.

"No" Rachel scowled.

Dani really didn't know what to do now "But she seems like a nice girl-"

"No!" Rachel yelled.

"Rachel can I speak to you in the back room please?" Santana asked from where she was watching the scene for herself. Rachel sighed and pulled herself off her booth and walked over to Santana who took her hand and guided her into the back room. Santana shrugged at Dani who shrugged back. Dani then went over to speak to Quinn while Santana bent down to Rachel once they were private.

"Sweetheart, what has gotten into you? You never yell at Dani?" Santana questioned.

Rachel thought about it for a second before she admitted "Finn gets kisses, why don't I get kisses? Do you not like me as much as Blaine and Kurt like Finn?"

"Is this what this is about?" Santana asked standing up. Rachel nodded.

"Munchkin, of course I like you, I love you, you're my family now" Santana tired to assure her, worried that Rachel thought that.

"No I'm not, I'm still an outsider"

"How do you even know what that means?" Santana asked.

"I just do" Rachel shrugged looking at Quinn and Finn who were now talking together. But Quinn was sat opposite Finn as they talked on the table Rachel was just on. Rachel sighed and looked back at Santana "If you want more kisses and hugs, then just tell me" Santana said pulling Rachel into her arms and picking her up. She leant in and kissed Rachel big on the cheek and Rachel blushed "Thank you" she whispered.

Santana walked out with Rachel and Dani saw them. She stood up and walked over "Quinn and Finn want you to join them" Dani said "How about you?" she decided. Santana put Rachel down and then Santana silently told Dani to hug Rachel. Dani nodded at her girlfriend's miming and hugged Rachel tightly. She then, without even knowing kissed Rachel big on the cheek and then blew it into it and made the noise that parents did when they did that to their children. Rachel squealed and laughed "That tickles"

"It's suppose to, little monkey, now go join your friends"

Rachel nodded before she went to join Finn and Quinn at the table.


	10. Chapter 10

**AN: Nothing much to say this time, Anyway, Read and Review :)**

The diner was closing and Rachel was still sitting at the booth. Finn had left when Kurt and Blaine arrived back and Quinn left shortly after. So Rachel was just sitting there watching Santana and Dani clear up the tables. She sighed and slowly got up from where she was sat and walked towards the counter. She looked around first before she walked behind it and disappeared.

* * *

"Alright, we're all done!" Dani stated relieved she could go home now "Come on Rachel, let's go" she called. Santana was standing by the door waiting and when Rachel walked out from behind the counter she asked "Why were you back there? I thought we told you to stay out here?" Santana questioned. Rachel shrugged "I was bored"

Dani took Rachel's hand and walked her out "What were you possible doing behind there that wasn't boring?" Dani questioned. Rachel shrugged her shoulders "Walking around is way more fun then just sitting down" she explained. She then turned behind to Santana who was locking up the diner doors "Santana, you know that Stacy girl, why does she even work there? She doesn't do anything"

"Hey, Stacy is a pretty decent employee" Santana defended "Why are you bringing her up anyway?"

"Because, I started to get bored so I just watched her" Rachel explained "Only for a while, and then she left quickly, can I watch Tv when we get home?" the little girl asked hopefully. Santana rolled her eyes playfully "You have to have a bath first" which caused; Rachel pouted.

"Aw, cute" Dani smiled "But not going to get you out of being clean" she teased as she lifted the diva up and started tickling her under her coat. Enjoying the squeals of laughter Rachel let out.

* * *

"Rachel, I thought I told you to get in the bath?" Santana raised her eyebrow as she walked Rachel's room to find Rachel sitting on her bed emptying her pockets. Rachel jumped and spun around "I'm going to get undressed now" she said. Santana sighed "Well, the quicker you are now, the quicker you can go watch some Tv" Rachel nodded and quickly got out of her clothes before she ran into the bathroom and into the bathtub.

Dani laughed at Rachel's skill of getting from her bedroom to the bathroom naked but didn't comment on it. She started the water and Rachel flinched around in the bath until the water got to the right temperature. Santana was still standing in Rachel's room looking around. She was defiantly going to have to redecorate in here to make it more colourful for someone Rachel's age. She saw Rachel's clothes on the floor and walked over to them and picked them all up and folded them up and put them in her drawer. She'll tell her about that later. Rachel was in a rush.

Santana noticed Rachel's coat on her bed and walked back over and picked up that. She curiously looked around it and realised half of the coat was under the pillow. She slid it out and then tidied Rachel's blanket. She knew she had a little OCD in her. Once everything was tidy, Santana neatened out Rachel's pillow. Revealing something green behind it. Now intrigued, she lifted up the pillow and saw a stack load of cash under there. She gasped. Rachel had been stealing, again.

* * *

Rachel was getting dried up by Dani who was telling her stories about her life before her parents found out she was gay. She also questioned why Rachel was so different around Quinn and why she was behaving differently lately. Rachel just shrugged and said that she was always tired so Dani insisted that she got an early night tonight. So only ten minutes of Tv that meant

"Rachel?" Santana walked into the room.

Santana had been in Rachel's room without Rachel knowing for a long time. In that time, Dani had bathed Rachel and took her into her own room to get her dressed in her pyjamas that Santana had left for her in their room. Santana was angry, yes, she was a little angry but she had her time to calm down "Rachel why is there money under your pillow?"

"No there isn't" Rachel denied, which she was so use to doing.

"Yes there is Rachel, don't lie to me, where did you get it from?"

"Rachel?" Dani repeated when Rachel didn't answer.

Rachel jumped off the bed "I took it okay!" she admitted.

"Why did you do that?' Santana demanded, her angry rising again.

Rachel stepped back "Don't yell at me, I didn't do anything wrong!" she cried.

"Rachel, stealing is wrong" Santana scolded.

"I didn't mean to, I was bored" Rachel defended sadly.

"You were-wait, did you steal from the diner?"

Dani whipped her head around and stared at Rachel who was looking down at her feet. Santana stepped closer and Rachel jumped away "No! I'm not telling you" she said.

"Rachel, you stole from the diner?" Dani gasped "There's no need for you to do that sweetie, whatever you want you can ask me" Dani said pulling Rachel closer to her.

"I didn't do it for anything, I was just looking for something to do" Rachel shrugged.

"See, that is the not good bit, you don't steal from your own family, you don't steal at all! Not anymore" Santana stated "We have to work with this"

"No!" Rachel cried with tears building up in her eyes and one actually rolled down her cheek "I don't want to"

"Then what do you want from me?" Santana asked trying not to yell.

Feeling really upset and guilty about her actions, Rachel shook her head and continued to sob. She pulled away when Dani tried to hug her and then stormed past Santana and turned around just before she walked out and yelled;

"I want my mom!"


End file.
